muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Superior-chan/Changes to the wiki
I've been a tad busy lately, with very little time to do things beyond checking back one or twice in a while or so. Now that the hustle is dying down, I'm thinking of putting forward something that I've always wanted to do, but couldn't find the time to do so: reformatting the wiki layout. As you guys all know the front page lists all the major subjects of the Muv-Luv metaverse in a rather open manner, which, while no issue for those of us here long enough, seems to be a persistent problem for newcomers; I have non-username comments getting confused on settings and such. I'm proposing a reshuffle and rearrangement, starting out with a broad sweeping stroke of the front page layout to get the boulder rolling: Games: This link will take the viewer to a main page listing out all the Muv-Luv games on the market so far, as well as unreleased titles that have been definitively announced. Note that this is not intended to replace any of the games page; this is just a gateway page to the other game-related main articles, except written in relation to each other, and there's no restriction on whether it should be a new page or even a reuse of the Category:Games page, with some introduction text thrown in for good measure. From there, it will predictably split into the various pages that make up the games of the franchise: Extra, UL, Alt., TDA, TE, Chronicles, and other tangentially-related entries like The Beatles in Nippon and Death Metal Violin Smasher (and one day, hopefully, the spiritual predecessor of the ML franchise, #rekt Plus). Settings: The second most important, and by far the largest category/main page, out of all to come. This will include Characters (both the list by First Appearance in Series and Category:Characters, as well as their related child pages); Hardware and Technology (to cover TSFs, TSF Equipment (formerly named TSF Armaments, guns, knives, sub-arms, etc., TSF Pilot Equipment, others; the BETA, of course; Conventional Forces (currently the Land Vehicles/Naval Ships/Spacecraft/Aircraft pages, more changes will be done), Organizations (to include Military Units but not TSF Makers(which will be renamed TSF Manufacturers in the future, I don't care that the Japanese term is 戦術機メーカー, it was a long time ago and now we all know that that's their slang style for manufacturers short of using 製造者/生産者)); blah blah blah I think you get the point), Major Conflicts, UL/ALt. Timeline, Differences between Universes, etc. Gag Articles, will, naturally, be shuffled somewhere else. Publications: Pretty self-explanatory. This will cover all manga, books, light novels, infobooks, manga, and other related entries. I know that there's a list of ML-related art/infobooks out there. Some information on this might seem to be overlapping with Merchandise (more on that next), but if it's to be read, then it belongs in Publications. Merchandise: Your Volks A3s, Kotobukiya kits, D-Styles, Revoltechs, etc etc of such related items, mousepads, telephone cards, trading cards, dakimakura sets, kigurumi mask sets (if that floats your boat, errgh), bikini figurines, leaning-on-a-broken-wall figurines, pilot-suit-super-tits-edition statue figurines, etc. I'm not above putting Publications under this because of the technicality of terms and such, but I feel that it would smother the manga/novels because those are not simply just display pieces, and are pretty reliant on text to get their key aspects through. Productions: All things meta. The Cult of Kouki, the singers and JAM Project, Wei Luxin, and other such articles. References are included. Fandom Reactions (tentative name) This is probably the trickiest part. Naturally, Gag Articles will go here (representing the English fandom), as are articles detailing the various small-time fangames (Faraway Dawn/FD2, Super Sumika Land, and Mitsuki's Dive Heaven, for starters, in representing the Japanese fandom). This is NOT a forum stand-in, a place for people to upload fanfiction, or get down to shenanigans that only their dog would laugh at. Other changes Of a non-urgent nature, but you guys better get your pointers in before I set off on the road of no return. Image Upload: I think a due rethinking of the entire concept of "image upload" is due when certain characters have enough images to begin the process of getting their own galleries in separate pages. We're a wikia, not a booru. General rule of thumb is that only upload images if you have a point to make. There shouldn't be more than two of a character in the same clothing, images where the relevant character is clearly not the main point of the image should not be used for said character when they're in the background, and book covers/wallpapers/pin-up and promotional illustrations do not depict a canon character in-scenario, which is the point of maintaining a character page on this wikia in the first place. If anyone wants to decorate their user pages, fine, that's perfectly okay. But the character pages are not a stand-in page for a Geocities fansite. The TSF and like pages aren't exempt from this rule as well. Character Infobox: The character Features subsection is >this< close to being abused. Outside of very specific characters like Hibiki the MegaManlet, the vast majority of characters are pretty generic in height/build/shape as far as characters go, no one has fifty extra tentacles in one arm and twenty-two claws on their other arm and what physical quirks a few of them might actually have might have can be easily inserted as extra text in their initial introduction on their own pages. This is what the character display image and the small collection of pictures in their Gallery sections are for; to showcase characters. Putting "Violet hair" in the box is pretty pointless given that there are as many different screen color renders as there are computers in this world, and that nobody can physically stop someone else from cosplaying as Takeru with golden hair. I mean, the users have eyes, they can see the usual physical features for themselves. There'll be a one week timespan before I start acting on anything, so if you have any thoughts or issues or suggestions, it's best to get them out of your system. Repost this, spam the link on your favorite forum(s), #SuperiorchanStarkRavingMad, whatever. Beyond that I can't and won't guarantee anything. Category:Blog posts